Muere jóven y consérvate guapa
by Marcylett
Summary: Candace no tiene idea de cómo llego a parar a un hospital, ella se creía completamente bien.Después de un rato tiene un recuerdo y termina descubriendo la razón por la que está ahí, la cual la deja con más dudas aún.


**Holaaaaa,bueno...esta es mi primera historia, solo es de un capítulo y sinceramente a mi me gustó como quedó al final, espero que les guste a ustedes también:3**

**"Muere jóven y consérvate guapa."**

Oscuridad...

Solo tengo 18 años y lo veo todo tan...rosa. Tengo todo lo que quiero y más: belleza, popularidad y dinero, cosas que no todas las chicas pueden disfrutar.

-Hola? Hay alguien aquí?- pregunté impaciente al techo, aunque sinceramente no podía ver si había uno.

En segundos, toda la habitación se iluminó, un... hospital?! Bajé la vista y me encontré a mí misma usando un horrendo camisón de hospital, descalza y con el trasero congelado del frío.

-Alguien me escucha? Yo no debería estar aquí, en serio, me siento muy bien y se me hace tarde para llegar a...-

De repente, todos los recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza.

* * *

-Voy a llegar tarde a esa asquerosa fiesta!- ya no aguantaba más, había estado lloviendo toda la semana y ya era muy tarde en la noche, era el cumpleaños de una de mis seguidoras y la fiesta debía haber empezado. Claro que la madre naturaleza estaba muy equivocada si creía que una simple tormenta acabaría con mi espíritu fiestero así de fácil.

-Maldición, ya me perdí- resoplé y me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad dándome la vuelta para agarrar mi bolso en el asiento trasero del auto- Ahora tendré que llamar a preguntar dónde demonios es ese lugar-.

Llevaba máximo diez segundos intentando alcanzar el bolso cuando sentí un frenazo y una fuerza que me lanzaba adelante, mi cabeza golpeó contra el parabrisas, rompiendo el vidrio y disparándome contra un árbol. Después de ese segundo golpe todo se puso oscuro y me desmayé sintiendo algo frío cayendo de mi frente...

* * *

-AAAH!- grité volviendo a mi realidad y tocándome la frente- uff, no había dolor-.

Pero...por qué estoy aquí entonces, estoy bien no?

Fui hasta una banca situada el la pared y me senté tratando de dormir por un rato aunque, por alguna razón, sentía que ya había dormido mucho.Aún así permanecí con los ojos cerrados mientras pasaban minutos,horas...solo esperando...

-Candace Brooks!-.

-Si? Soy yo!- dije incorporándome y retomando mi actitud de chica impaciente- puedo irme ya?

-En...un momento- dijo una enfermera detrás de su escritorio.

-Cómo que en un momento?!- grité molesta- yo me quiero ir A-HO-RA!-.

-Emmm,si- dijo ella con calma- solo firme aquí y podrá irse-.

-Ya era hora- dije arrebatándole la tabla con los papeles con una mano y sujetando el bolígrafo con la otra- Pero qué es esto?!- volví a gritar cuando leí la hoja y solté la tabla dejándola caer en el escritorio.

**Candace Brooks, nació en Mayo de 1994 y falleció en Julio del 2012.**

-Usted...aún no lo entiende?- me preguntó la enfermera- Señorita...su accidente...lo lamento-

-Estoy...muerta?!- dije con voz lo suficientemente alta como para que la enfermera me escuchara y asintiera con la cabeza -Y a dónde iré?, y mi familia? Y MI VIDA?!-

-Irás a aprender de tus errores,como todos los demás- dijo la enfermera dirigiéndome una cálida sonrisa- y cuando lo hagas, podrás ir en paz-.

Yo no podía parar de llorar, ahora todo tenía mucho sentido pero me dejaba con muchas más dudas... Tomé el bolígrafo y firmé donde me indicaba la señora.

-No te preocupes,las cosas saldrán mejor de los que crees,- me dijo de manera reconfortante señalando la puerta- además...ya sabes lo que dicen... "muere jóven, y consérvate guapa".

-Gracias..,es solo que...- le dije sonrojada mientras abría la puerta y me cubría una luz cegadora y entrando a lo desconocido- Me perdí de una buena fiesta-.

**Okeeeey:) Es una historia corta...lo sé y lo lamento,pero escribir no es precisamente mi fuerte.**

**Esta es mi primera historia y...como ya habrán visto no soy muy buena en esto, pero mi meta es mejorar y espero lograrlo algún día. Espero que al menos les haya entretenido y mediten un poco.**

**Reviews porfis:P**


End file.
